prettycurefandomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Relic Chapter 1 (Breathe Sequel)
'' '' "We won't be apart again…right?" Nagisa asked as her eyes started to become watery as she still had her eyes on Mepple. '' '' "Nagisa…" Mepple said as water came out of his eyes. '' '' "That's right…we'll always be together." Honoka finally said as she wiped her tears. Honoka woke and jolted her head up by the sound of the clock ringing, off the table as saliva ran out of the side of her mouth and onto the table. She found herself with her pinky in the air when she woke up as she stared at the finger for a while. Honoka woke and jolted her head up by the sound of the clock ringing, off the table as saliva ran out of the side of her mouth and onto the table. She found herself with her pinky in the air when she woke up as she stared at the finger for a while. "That dream again…?" she muttered to herself. She ran her fingers through her hair; this was the fourth dream this week. Shaking the thought of, she closed her eyes before tossing to the other side where her calendar stood on her night table before she raised herself off of the bed. She felt like slipping when her foot touched the cold floor. Surrounded by papers of duties and books covering the whole the desk she sat in front. She nudged her eyes as she yawned and looked at what was before her. She gave a nervous frown as she said 'oops' loudly to herself. She must have dozed off, when she pulled an all-nighter, when she was trying to do her homework. Looking at the clock above her bed, she bit her lower lip in shame; 7:30. Possibly five hours ago, she dozed off. Honoka, ignoring the books and all the trash on the desk, fixed her hair, ran with her fingers on her neck short blue hair when she saw herself on the mirror with bed head. Since she slept while studying, she didn't have to dress to her satisfaction. Looking down and picking up the object she took a look at it; papers written with letters really near each other, the words mentioned some countries and some policies and new laws. She must've fallen asleep during her usual homework for college; she saw a drool on the paper. Honoka was happy that no one saw that as she wiped the drool off. She used her shirt to clean it but it only made worse. Sighing in defeat, she put the papers together, putting the drool paper in the bottom. Giving it a second thought, she took the paper and threw it in the trash can. She took a glance at the open book she was reading yesterday, about an extinct and interesting species; Magus Viden. They had Mohawk hairstyles and dressed like natives but had a unique and interesting ability. She took the book up to re-read it; the first sentence caught her attention yet again; a picture of a wire like was connected from the species' brain and reached down to their neck short Mohawk, under their hair locks. With this, they could attach the 'wire' to the necklace to change into any animals they wanted. Below the letters, pictures of pictographic strokes and their meanings, added with sentences below the pictures saying that they had to master the abilities as the tattoos of the pictographic strokes appeared on their bodies. Honoka snapped back to reality; since when did she have interest into these things? And where did she get that damn book? Oh yeah…Sunna picked it up as a curiously as it looked like a book from another world. She had forgotten about it when she came to the visit two days ago. Her attention drew to the snoring girl who sat in front of a 'your journey ends' screen with blood splattered around. Honoka rolled her eyes as she packed notes and papers with written words on it into her bag. As she passed by her neck blonde haired roommate who was nodding as she held a black Xbox 360 controller, her fingers almost slipping from the controller with her back bent, and her right thumb near the green A button. She noticed another brown haired person, but a boy, who lay on the floor, candy all around him, wearing red scarf around his neck like a collar. One of its suspenders was out of its place. Honoka picked up one of the energy drink, which was half-full among the other cans that were around the girl. It wasn't the first time Sunna had stayed up all night, nor did herself but she at least did her homework. How she managed to get paired with that half Icelandic half Japanese girl. Honoka poked her roommate's back, candy stain that grabbed her index finger and refused to let go. Honoka tapped on Sunna's shoulder but her back went straight, her eyes half opened but went to the same position after few seconds. Honoka crooked an eyebrow as she approached the black Xbox console, about to push the reset button, but a hand grabbed her hand to stop her. Eyes with black under them met with Honoka's face, making her jump. "Do. Not. Touch." Its mouth said slowly, Honoka backing away. "Don't tell me you dragged Kuzuri into this again?" Honoka asked, changing the subject. "Huh? Yeah. He passed out an hour ago." Sunna replied, going back to the game. She nudged him a bit with her foot; her hands were too busy on the controller. Kuzuri doesn't budge. "He's fine" "Sunna…I told you NOT to drag Kuzuri into one of your parties; you know how he is with sugar…" Sunna doesn't respond, her eyes completely focused on the screen with multiple tabs down the screen, two males and females on the right screen, the red slowly going up and down. Honoka sighed and held her breath for few seconds before she exhaled. She approached the console one more time; thankfully, Sunna was too busy to notice. The screen went black and Minori dropped her controller with gaped mouth. "Aaaah my game!" Honoka ignored her complains. "We're going to be late for school. Chop, chop!" Honoka stepped from Sunna. Noticing that she wasn't following her but instead hold tightly onto the black box, her eyes squirted in anger and staring at her. Honoka rolled her eyes and waited patiently for Sunna to let go. In no vain, Honoka took Sunna's legs but there were some resistance. "Let go!" "No wait I have to beat the ga—" Sunna was cut off when she felt like she was being dragged by the leg out of her room. When it came to video games she would played nonstop for days. When Honoka was able to disconnect Sunna from the box console but she stubbornly grabbed every object that was in her way. "Waitwaitwaitwait what about Kuzuri?!" Honoka stared down the brown haired boy and then to Sunna. During her deep thinking, Sunna sneakily frees her hand as Honoka's hand loosened. Honoka remembered something and grabbed a key chain on the table, two look-alike mascots who were pink and yellow. "What's that?" Sunna suddenly peaked behind Honoka's shoulders, making Honoka jump and clench her hand. She turned her back from Sunna and hurried to the exit. "He's your problem." "H-Honoka?" Honoka stopped in her tracks without turning around as she had her hand on the doorknob. Honoka slammed the door behind her without a word. As the bell silently rang, students rushed out their classroom, half-filling the hall. Sunna and Kuzuri came to class ten minutes before it ended. Honoka pushed through the crowd easily but had difficulties when passing by few mediocre fat people. She tried to fast pace out of the halls. Because of her reputation of 'Queen of Knowledge' from her middle and high school, everyone wanted to be her friends. The class was very short, as her English professor from England had to take a little vacation. She heard that every five year the professor would take this vacation to clear his thoughts. He was also a little suspicious; he had a yellow-red scarf around his neck every season, every year. Honoka, though, assumed that he had anemia. Looking at the book she took from the library, she read the title; 'Exploring Alternate Universes: And Learning What They Can Teach Us'. Honoka smiled warmly and excited to read the book. Her eyes couldn't take avert the title as her mind turned into an imaginary movie; an alternative universe...where she didn't die. Nagisa…" Tears streamed down her cheeks. She saw two jocks laughing heading towards her as Honoka gripped her books tightly and quickly wiped her tears. She thought that that all those stuck up jocks and cheerleaders were gone in the high school. There wasn't much bullying though; five people were being bullied at that moment. 'Immature bastards' Honoka scoffed. "-and so I put a frog inside his drawer." One of the jocks explained as they were a mile from her. "Haha nice. Hey I'm bored. Do you wanna take that weakling Kotabe?" The black haired jock amusingly asked. The brown haired replied excited, as they had passed by Honoka. As they turned around the corner Honoka smirked. "Good luck…" She saw two jocks, laughing, heading towards her as Honoka gripped her books tightly. She thought that that all those stuck up jocks and cheerleaders were gone in the high school. There wasn't much bullying though; five people were being bullied at that moment. 'Immature bastards' Honoka scoffed. "-and so I put a frog inside his drawer." One of the jocks explained as they were a mile from her. "Haha nice. Hey I'm bored. Do you wanna take that weakling Kotabe?" The black haired jock amusingly asked. The brown haired replied excited, as they had passed by Honoka. As they turned around the corner Honoka smirked. "Good luck…" Honoka found herself outside the school and to the public garden, which was not very long from her college. Honoka suddenly smiled at the fresh of nonpolluting air as she closed her mind to listen to the crickets and birds sound. She saw some purple flowers ahead of her; it would be pretty to have it at the window. And maybe at her friend's grave. Approaching it, but stopped when she saw something shiny and blue. Curious, she crouched down to see what it was; it looked like a broken triangle piece, reflecting her face. She couldn't resist; she picked it up and cleaned the dirt off it. When she stood up, ahead of her was a circle in stone, written in familiar language but had an A, O, and I with a comma above it and a new little but old letter, D, but with stroke in the middle. The gate was white and blank, but Honoka immediately knew what that mysterious object was, but the question was how it got to her location. She was certain that technology doesn't advance this fast today and scientist haven't invented a portal this early. Either this was a trick to fool people or another creature was accidently released into their world from another dimension. Back at home, Honoka stared at mirror as she put the blue relic around her neck. She turned half around as she was trying to see the necklace from her back. People took a glance at what was happening near the tree some of them ignored it sighing or muttering how immature those people were or crowded around the bullies. The young boy was under the tree reading until the bullies surrounded him. He always sat under the tree, reading or playing with himself. The jocks cracked their knuckles as they approached him. The boy stood up, shaking, but gulped his fear down and made karate pose with his knuckles up. The jocks laughed and taunted him to go for it. The boy thrust his knuckle at the jock in the middle, the speed reduced as it approached towards the jock thus giving a weak punch in the stomach. The jocks laughed at him so hard that they coughed and tears streamed down their cheeks. The leader walked slowly towards him, punching his left open hand softly and lifted his knuckle up in the air. Before he could launch it, a wooden sword swung at his knuckle, knocking it from its route. The leader recoiled; he managed to get back in balance and scowled at the person who interrupted him but his face turned into a confused as his friend's face turned into a pure shock. In front of them stood, a taller and older boy with a wooden sword pointed at them and with the other sword at his left side was protecting the victim. His hair was blue and spiked slicked back, blue shirt, and black t-shirt. His left eye had a scar running down, which was implied to be critically injured as it was always closed. The leader's friends backed up but the leader stood on his two feet. "T-t-that's him! Rojizo, the number one swordsman in school!" One of the jocks exclaimed as he pointed his finger at Bolt. "They say that when you take a look at his glare, you die." The leader scoffed and walked forward to him without fear and his hands out. "This is the 'legendary' school swordsman? Ha! Y-you think you are a big shot because you have wooden swords?" Bolt took a short real sword from his waist, which was hidden from his shirt. The leader didn't budge, thinking that he was bluffing. He put the wakizashi between his mouth and positioned his arms beside his legs as the leader showed his fist to him. Bolt then studied the leader, confusing him before a gust of wind which blinded the audience as well as Honoka. As Honoka, and the others, opened their eyes Bolt was behind the leader, who had kneeled down with his hand on his stomach and other on his face, where a new little scar on his cheek. When Bolt sheathed his swords, everyone started to clapped for him but Bolt ignored everyone as the victim started to hug him, embarrassing Bolt. Back at home, Honoka stared at mirror as she put the blue relic around her neck. She turned half around as she was trying to see the necklace from her back. She glanced at the door; she just noticed that Rina hadn't returned. Either she was still mad or she was at class. Speaking of class…Honoka grabbed her purse and jacket, exited her dorm, and locked it. Before she stepped from the door, she saw the hot headed foreign girl. Though Honoka never seen her, it was obvious that she was a foreigner; she light blue eyes and blond hair. The foreigner had Kotabe on her back as he threw his hand out with a smile on his face. She had read the behavior of autistic kids in books for an essay to cure autism. Though he acted like childish, Honoka couldn't help but smile at him. People also smiled at his full life behavior as he told Sunna to go faster. Honoka went outside the college and to the house next to her school. She couldn't help but glance at the golden nameplate 'Marcus Merwin'. She took a deep breath before pushing the doorbell. The door opened up, revealing the slicked hair man with yellow and red dots scarf. "Yes? Ah, Yukishiro-san." Marcus greeted politely, obviously with a British accent along with Japanese. "Mr. Merwin, I want to receive the two week's assignment before you go on vacation, if you don't mind." Marcus opened the door widely, beckoning her to come in. "Not at all, come in." Honoka walked inside, glancing at the walls; there were numerous newspapers articles on the wall, 19th century to 20th century books next to the articles, one brown cutlass swords and a katana and a gun. The floor looked old and with every step Honoka took, it creaked. "What… a unique items you have." Honoka cut the silence off. Marcus closed the door as he replied. "I, um, like to collect things from the 19th to 20th century. Weird for a scientist, huh?" he awkwardly laughed. "It is not weird to collect old things. I've seen worse scientist collectors." Honoka smiled, recalling some scientist who collected some porn manga or anime. She looked around last time before asking about the homework and gasped at what she saw. A blue piece of a relic, at the end was shaped like a triangle. Marcus saw her reaction and ran to the relic, grabbed it and hid it behind his back. "T-t-that reli-" "You saw nothing. G-get out!" Marcus pushed her outside. "B-b-but, Mr. Marwi-" Honoka couldn't finish her sentence as the door slammed behind her. She just stood there confused of what just happened. Honoka walked from Marcus's house. She didn't wanted to question more, afraid that he'd call the police. When she was four doors away from hers, she stopped when she saw Sunna grab someone's collar and with her face near the person. Kotabe waved his hands to calm her down but the person just yelled back. Going closer, she saw that Sunna was yelling at that Rina. Curious, she approach closely to them. When the 'duo' saw Honoka approach, Sunna ran towards her where Honoka could read her rage. "Honoka, you won't believe this b-" Sunna was interrupted by Glompy. She was starting to get irritated by their informal behavior. "W-w-what's go-" Fear was starting to overwhelm her as well as thoughts; she closed her eyes, thanking the God that either Sunna or Glompy wasn't abducted or worse…murdered. Honoka ran to her dorm, the door crooked to down, but sighed with relief when she didn't see any blood. Nothing valuable was touched; her necklace, Sunna and her money laying on the table or their IPods. Honoka's eyes caught to what it looked as the place was turned upside down, the walls were opened violently with yellow aura around it as if the robber cracked it open with…magic. Someone had broken in; but it was not a normal robber.